Grand Theft Auto Japan
by DJ Hans Oberlander
Summary: This is a GTA fanfic taking place 10 years after the events of GTA3. After skyrocketing crime and unemployment have consumed Japan's Kanzen region, the syndicates have been at war with each other for control of Kanzen.
1. Welcome To The Future

**Grand Theft Auto – Japan**

**Prologue**

_**Welcome to the Future**_

Over twenty years have passed since Japan's bubble burst. The economy has been torn into shambles and the country's unemployment rate has risen to cataclysmic proportions. The country is cursed with light years of unpaid debts and a severe overcrowding. This has given rise to Japan's skyrocketing crime. Japan no longer has the reputation as being a "safe" country. In the urban areas, there have been rising cases of murder, rape, and robbery. Japan's organized crime element has also taken advantage of this, with the police powerless to stop the Japanese crime syndicates.

In Japan's Kanzen region, crime is at its worst. The crime syndicates from each city battle each other for complete control of the Kanzen region.

**Tojo – The Heart of Kanzen**

Tojo is the capital of Tojo Prefecture, one of the two prefectures of the Kanzen region. It lies on the eastern side of the region, and is the largest city in Kanzen, as well as one of Japan's largest cities. With its neon-washed avenues and its rampant consumerism, Tojo gives the world a false impression that Japan's economy is okay.

**The Phone Call**

Miya Yoshihara, a cute, petite 20-year-old college student, just finished her class for today, as she walked down the campus of Tojo University. It was the early evening when she was steadily walking down the deep, eerily green marble buildings of the university. She saw some announcements on the wall asking students to be cautious about a gang called the Mad Wolves, who have been recently attacking the campus. She thought nothing of the announcement, and kept walking.

As soon as she arrived in her apartment, she found her answering machine had a couple unanswered messages. She pressed the Play button and heard the messages.

"Hey Miya, remember our date tonight at eight. This is a fancy place, so be sure to dress nice. I'm introducing you to the people I work for. See you there."

That message was from her boyfriend, the 28-year-old Tsuyoshi Hamada. Tsu-chan, as Miya affectionately called him, met her at the infamous Shintate disco, Club Deco. Shortly after they've been dating steadily, she has been noticing that Tsuyoshi had been meeting with rather shady characters, and it wasn't until Miya and Tsuyoshi had their first intimate moment, that she discovered the tattoos that covered Tsuyoshi's body. Her boyfriend was a gangster.

She got used to this, though. She didn't care about the people that Tsuyoshi beat up or possibly killed, all that mattered was that Tsuyoshi treated her better than any other man she's ever had. It was natural that she had lots of love for her gangster boyfriend.

She pressed Next on her answering machine.

"Hey, its Tsuyoshi again. I'm just letting you know you're on the guest list. Come meet me inside the club."

The notorious Club Deco. It used to be a fashionable gay disco back by the turn of the century, but over the years, as the Taniguchi gang tightened their grip on Tojo, Club Deco has become a haven for the scum and bile of Tojo. On regular days, it was just a regular disco with dance music and a hip young crowd. But on certain weekday nights, the club was strictly Taniguchi exclusive.

She proceeded to catch her last message…but it was a rather unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, is this Miya's house? This is Masayuki Toshimoto, Hamada's boss. We have sort of a problem with your boyfriend. Please come to the Club Deco as soon as possible, and we'll talk about our situation."

This message shocked Miya. What happened to Tsu-chan? Toshimoto's tone was calm and polite, so she was sure that nothing bad happened to him. She went to her bedroom to change into her nice clothes—a sequined midriff top, a hip-hugging pair of pants, and a pin in her hair. She headed over to Ueda Train Station to catch a train to Tojo's Shintate borough.

**Shintate Borough**

Shintate was, by no doubt, Tojo's largest and most populous borough in the Uptown sector. Tojo City Hall was located in Shintate, as was Tojo Times Square. Outside Shintate Station, one of Japan's busiest stations, Shintate was seperated into two parts: the glitzy West section, known for their shopping and, of course, the upscale shopping mecca known as Times Square; and the seedy East section, which was where most of the Tojo gangs call home. There were brothels, casinos, and nightclubs, most of which the Tojo Metropolitan Police were paid to turn a blind eye to. Despite much of Shintate being drowned in neon lights and the honks of taxicabs, the crowdedness of Shintate gave the visitors some sense of security. This was not so for the East section, which was where Miya was headed. She can never walk out Shintate Station without getting harrassed by pornography recruiters, or "Catch Boys", as the Japanese called them. As she walked through the sordid alleyways of the East section, through the red lights of all the brothels that employ, or rather exploit, controversially young Southeast Asian women, she felt rather uneasy. She also walked by several young boys in white hoodies asked if she "needed anything."

She finally made it past the dangerous alleys, not having to use the knife that she concealed in her purse. She was in the East section's most reputable place: Bunraku Plaza. The name was quite deceptive; this was not a place to find Japanese puppet plays. The name, however, had historical value. In Tojo's old samurai days, this section was actually known for puppet plays, but over time, the crime syndicates took it over and made it a red-light district, but managed to pay respect for the Plaza's old days. In this glitzy plaza of bars and discos, her final destination was the disco right across from the bowling alley, known as Club Deco. A burly bouncer guarded the elevator. She came up rather nervous.

"What do you need, little girl? This is a private engagement." The bouncer told Miya.

"I'm Miya Yoshihara." She introduced herself, "I was invited here by Toshimoto."

"Oh!" The bouncer said, apologetically bowing, "How foolish of me! You must be Tsuyoshi's girlfriend. We have been expecting you."

The golden doors swished open, as the attendant eyeballed Miya. He pushed the 4th floor button, which was the floor Club Deco was on. After a short elevator ride, the doors swung open, showing a thriving disco. There was a central, elevated dance floor with a lit-up mosaic floor. Surrounding it on the lower levels were all private booths. On the upper mezzanine, there were private rooms for the VIPs—in this case, Taniguchi lieutenants. The clientele in the club were all Taniguchi gangsters. She recognized the type: tan suits, pompadours, and Ray Ban sunglasses…these people enforced the stereotype about Japanese gangsters. However, despite the pulse-pounding house music playing in the background, nobody was dancing. The guests all looked super-rich, and had stunningly beautiful women by their sides. She wondered if Tsuyoshi's comrades ever teased him for having such an ugly girlfriend.

One of the staff members attended to Miya, politely bowing to her and smiling courteously.

"Please follow me, Yoshihara-san."

She followed the staffer up the mezzanine and into one of the private rooms, where a balding man with an expensive tan pinstripe suit and a goatee was enjoying a cocktail and the company of a possible supermodel. After taking a sip of his cocktail, he observed Miya closely.

"If Tsuyoshi's fucking you, then he's got better taste than I thought."

Miya cringed at the man's chauvanistic remark, which she readily identified as Toshimoto. She reluctantly bowed at this disgusting excuse of a man.

"I'm Miya Yoshihara." She said, "Where's Tsuyoshi?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Toshimoto said, "You see, Tsuyoshi works for me, and tonight was to be the night that he was promoted to a lieutenant, but you see, he's not as good of a gangster as I thought he was."

"What happened to him?" Miya asked nervously, "Did he get killed?"

She swallowed hard after she even fathomed the possibility of Tsuyoshi being dead, but Toshimoto just laughed.

"No, he is very much alive." Toshimoto said, "Let's just say, he fucked up, and we're holding him hostage until we recover from this slip-up."

Miya let out a sigh of relief, but still had a gullet of worry.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"That incompetent bastard was supposed to do a simple job—A SIMPLE JOB—and he fucks it all up. He's made us lose face all over Kanzen, and now you must repay his debt."

She feared the worst. She reached for her knife, but before she could, Toshimoto had a Glock pointed at her.

"Not too fast, little girl." He said, "Remember, you're in my club, and this club is filled with people that want Tsuyoshi dead, so I recommend you don't do anything stupid. I can tell you're angry. How about I offer you a drink to take some of that edge off?"

"No thanks." Miya said, rather aggravated, "I'm fine. And just to let you know, I'm not going to sell my body in one of your sleazy whorehouses. You know I am better than that."

"Do you think I'd put you in one of my massage parlors?" Toshimoto laughed, "Show me a little more face than that, sweetheart. You want to save Tsuyoshi's life, so you have to work for me if you want him alive."

She was still very irritated but relieved at the fact that she didn't have to be a whore. She misjudged the Taniguchi severely.

"Fine." She said to him.

"Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Of course. Tsuyoshi taught me."

Toshimoto took out his checkbook, wrote a check, and handed it to Miya.

"Just because you owe me Tsuyoshi's debt, doesn't mean you're working for me for free."

She looked at the check, which was made to her and was worth 500,000 yen.

"Consider that a contract fee." Toshimoto told her, "You must be very upset at me. Please understand that while Tsuyoshi has disgraced us, he is still a member of our organization. You will be paid for everything you do for us. Please, go home and get some rest. You must be tired."

Miya put the check in her pocket and reluctantly bowed at Toshimoto. Although he never made it clear what they did to them, she still had a sense of relief that he's okay.


	2. Streets of Shintate

**Grand Theft Auto – Japan**

_**The Streets of Shintate**_

After a seamless day at school, Miya went to her apartment and turned on her TV to hear a news flash on television. The news flash announced that in the previous night, there was a huge explosion at the Konan Beach Power Plant, causing a huge grid failure all through Shinhama, the city south of Tojo, and the Konan Beach suburbs. The Tojo Prefecture Police have sealed off roads to Shinhama and shut down all train services west until power could be restored. The reporter announced that twenty-five Taniguchi gangsters were arrested, and the police were investigating the probability that it was sabotage. The reporter also referenced a similar occurrence in San Andreas, when saboteurs blew up a power plant in 1992, causing a power outage in Las Venturas. After the news brief on the TV, she found a message on her phone. She quickly pushed the Play button.

"Hey Yoshihara, this is Toshimoto. Be at Club Deco at eight thirty. Dress casual. Don't be late."

She wondered why Toshimoto was in such a rush to have her. She put her books down and headed to Shintate once again.

The nights of Shintate were rather dangerous. Shintate was not only Tojo's most populated borough, but it was also the most dangerous. Police wore bulletproof vests when patrolling Shintate's East section. She knew the Taniguchi—Tojo's largest gang—had their beating hearts in Shintate. Toshimoto, she eventually learned, was the lieutenant of Shintate's East section, and by that position, one of the most powerful men in the Taniguchi organization.

She found herself in Toshimoto's VIP room once again, humbly standing before the man that has Tsuyoshi's life at his whim. Toshimoto was a truly despicable man. He treated women like objects and obviously had no value for morals, but he did have one redeeming value: loyalty to his comrades. If he didn't have that sense of loyalty to his own men, Tsuyoshi would be as good as dead. She still had no idea what Tsuyoshi did, and naturally, demanded an explanation.

"So, would you mind telling me what Tsuyoshi did, and what happened to him now?"

"If you must know," Toshimoto explained, "Tsuyoshi was supposed to perform a very simple task of blowing up a couple generators on at the Konan Beach power plant, but he made a very grave mistake and set off the alarm system at the power plant. Because of this slip up, police surveilance on our organization has tripled, and we simply can't afford to keep them off our backs for good. What you will do will eventually rid of this bad reputation, and allow Tsuyoshi back into his normal life."

"But why me?" Miya asked, "You know I'm just a normal girl, not some kind of criminal."

"I have reason to believe that you must love him very much." Toshimoto explained, "That's plenty of motivation for you, and gives us leverage on you."

Miya was further disgusted at the Taniguchi. She knew they were pure scum. Despite the circumstances, she still loved Tsuyoshi, despite how dirty his life might be.

Toshimoto got up and put his arm around Miya, who obviously had a disturbed reaction to Toshimoto's affection.

"Listen, sweetheart. Shintate is my turf, and lately there have been a gang of young rascals going around and causing trouble around the train station. They've been mugging innocent people, vandalizing stores under my protection, and dealing dope without cutting me any kind of royalties. I want you to find out who these hoods are working for."

"What do you want me to do?"

"See, if they see a tan-suited Taniguchi approaching them, they'd know better and run. I don't want that. They won't be expecting a cute little girl like you to beat some sense into them."

"Do I have to kill anybody?" Miya inquired on the rather grotesque job request, "I don't need any blood on my hands right now, especially if they're just some teenage hoods."

"No, of course not." Toshimoto assured, "Do you have any experience in any kind of fighting art?"

"I took judo when I was younger."

"That should do fine. Go to the Shintate train station and make me proud."

With the dismissal, Toshimoto landed a gentle slap on Miya's left buttock. This bugged Miya a bit, but she knew that he meant it as an affectionate form of encouragement, not as copping a feel. She felt rather strange how nice Toshimoto was to her. However, she was too smart for that. She knew that gangsters always treated people they didn't like with courtesy and respect. She recalled an old Chinese proverb that went, "Never trust a crocodile with its mouth open. You don't know if it is smiling or trying to eat you."

**The Shintate Hoods**

Shintate was, as mentioned before, a very dangerous borough. However, as sad as it was, the Taniguchi were the only ones doing something about it. The police were simply too few to handle Shintate's—and Tojo's—huge crime problem. Among the members of Shintate's criminial element were the small-time punks who paid no respect to the big gangs. The syndicates often referred to them as _gorotsuki_, or "hoods."

The hoods were numerous, and had larger numbers than the syndicates. The only problem was, they were often too poor to afford the influence and firepower of the syndicates. Some hoods aligned themselves with the syndicates, having a kind of sponsored existence and in some cases protection.

The hoods of Shintate were known as the "Station Boys" because most of the people they accosted were within walking distance of the Shintate train station. They usually wore white hooded sweatshirts with baggy blue jeans.

Miya walked towards the train station, knife in her pocket. She saw a large group of hoods in front of the train station, but thought it would be smarter to not fight a large group of them, especially in a public place. She thought it would be a good idea to use her good looks as an advantage.

She walked towards Times Square, a huge, crowded shopping district in Shintate's West section, full of neon lights and huge department stores, where she thought the hoods' would be less than in the East, but still enough to cause an impact on them.

A hood approached her and started soliciting his services.

"Hey pretty lady." The hood said, "How about I give you something that can make you feel good?"

"What do you got?" she asked.

"How about you step into my office?"

Miya and the hood walked into a secluded alley between a camera store and a video arcade. The light was dim so nobody could see them. He pulled out his goods—a small, plastic bag with a yellowish-white substance inside.

"I got the best quality spank from Liberty City." He said, "10,000 yen a gram."

"Let me get three grams."

"Alright." The hood said, cutting three grams out of his bag for Miya.

As Miya reached into her pocket, pretending to be reaching for money, she quickly pulled out her knife and held it at the hood.

"Whoa!" the hood said, "What is this? What did I do?"

Miya looked at the hood rather indifferently, eyes rolled at what she was doing.

"Look kid, I don't care what you do. This is for a better cause."

"Wh-wh-what…"

The hood looked really scared and was almost in tears.

"D-d-don't kill me, lady! I don't mean any harm! I'm just 15 years old!"

"How much money do you have on you?"

"T-th-this much!" The hood said, stuttering, crying, pulling out over 400,000 yen in in cold, hard cash, "But this money belongs to my boss! This isn't mine!"

"Give me that." Miya said, snatching the money from the hood, "Now who do you work for?"

"I-I-wo-work…" the hood stuttered, "I work for Tamura! I work for Shinsuke Tamura!"

"I don't know who that is, but tell your crew to stop fucking around here."

She grabbed the hood's wrist and twisted it behind his back in a swift Judo-style wristlock, and pushed the hood up against the wall, holding the knife to his kidney. As the hood's face hit the brickwork, he started crying.

"Pl-pl-please don't kill me!"

Miya kicked the back of his knee, causing the hood to fall to his knees. She landed a fist across the back of his head, causing him to go unconscious. The hood dropped his bag of spank, and she promptly picked it up and put it in her pocket. Giving the hood a final courtesy nudge, she simply looked at him and said, "I'm sorry kid."

She exited the alley and headed towards the East section to Club Deco.

"Tamura?" Toshimoto screamed angrily, "That fucker!"

He threw his glass of scotch across his VIP room, perfectly shattering right next to Miya, but no fragments landed on her. Toshimoto's girlfriend had a scared look on her face.

"We told those fucking Kotetsu to stay out of Tojo!"

The Kotetsu Kai, West Kanzen's largest gang, was the polar opposite of the Taniguchi Group. They were based out of Nagawa, Nishiya Prefecture's largest city. There had been rumors of them expanding their operations in Kanzen, but none of the local groups took the rumor seriously. The Kotetsu had been expanding their influence on the east, and quite rapidly.

"Alright." Miya said, "I did my job. Can I at least get a phone call to Tsuyoshi or something?"

Toshimoto hastily wrote a check for Miya and threw it to her.

"There's your fee." Toshimoto said, "Now get out of here."

"Wait a sec!" Miya said, "There's one more thing I need to show you."

After finishing her sentence, she pulled out the bag of spank in her pocket and threw it on Toshimoto's table. He picked it up and examined it.

"We don't carry this stuff." He explained, "We don't mess with any of this South American shit. All of our product comes from Asia."

He patted some of the yellowish-white powder onto his finger and gently tapped it on his tongue. He spat it in a disgusted reaction.

"This is strong shit. As far as I know, no group in Japan would ever dare carry this garbage."

"So where is it coming from?"

"Watch yourself, sweetheart." Toshimoto told Miya rather firmly, "This is way beyond your league. You're just working for us. You're not part of our organization. You're ten years too early."

"Hey," Miya put in quite insistently, "If it helps me get Tsu-chan back, I must know what there is to know about this."

Toshimoto let out a deep sigh.

"Fine." He let out reluctantly, "This junk is obviously Colombian. As far as I know, the Cartels backed out of Japan arond the turn of the century, after things went sour with the Kasen Family from Miyako. After Kenta Kasen's two children wound up dead in the Liberty City gang wars, he struck against all Colombian interests in Kanzen, and the Colombians felt they have overstayed their welcome in Japan. As far as I know, they haven't been back, but I could be wrong. Now with the Kotetsu in the picture, it would make a lot more sense, what with them dealing with all kinds of foreign interests in Kanzen."

"I've heard about the Kotetsu." Miya said, "But what's so bad about them?"

"They're a new-school syndicate." Toshimoto explained, "They have no regard for honor or loyalty. They deal in anything and everything, and will do whatever it takes to get their way. They make us real organizations look bad. I wouldn't be surprised if they were in collusion with the Colombians."

Miya put her head down, and thought she was getting herself deeper than she intended to.

"Go home, sweetheart." Toshimoto said, "You must be tired."

"Thank you." Miya said, gently bowing and promptly exiting the club.

She was still nowhere near getting her boyfriend out of the Taniguchi's custody, but she promised to do whatever it takes to see her love again.


End file.
